I'd Do Anything
by Mika3103
Summary: I'm not to good with summeries so you'll have to read to find out. DxS. Yaoi boyxboy. If you don't like it don't read it. You've been warned. Songfic. Second chapter up! Wasn't really planed but it happened and i know you'll live.
1. I'd Do Anything

-1Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel. I just use it's characters for my own wicked ideas.

SONG: I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan.

SUMMARY: A song to the one he loves, but no one told him that certain someone was going to be there.

* * *

Daisuke laid down on his bed. "Tomorrows the last day." he said to him self. 

'Come on Daisuke. He'll only be gone for a little while.' Dark said trying to comfort his tamer.

"He'll be gone a year! Last time I thought he wouldn't come back he was gone so long." Daisuke said shoving his face into his pillow. It was his favorite pillow too. The one he loved had given it to him.

'Tomorrows that school annual something thingy isn't it?' Dark asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke said into the pillow.

'What are you doing?'

"Me, Seaharah, Argentine, Keiji, and Hanabashi are doing a song that Keiji wrote." Daisuke said rolling over.

'That song you've been practicing day in and day out?' Dark asked.

"Yeah. That one." Daisuke said smiling a little.

"Satoshi! Hurry up!" Risa yelled.

"I'm coming." Satoshi said walking slowly.

"Well you're not coming fast enough." Riku said grabbing Satoshi's arm.

"What's the rush?" Satoshi said not at all pleased with the contact between him and Riku.

"There's something we want you to see." Risa squealed grabbing Satoshi's other arm. At this Satoshi's eyebrow started twitching as he tried to keep control over his anger.

"What… may I ask, is it you want me to see so bad?" Satoshi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well you'll have to wait till we get there to see." Riku said. "I'm sure Daisuke's on now." she mumbled.

"No!" Risa yelled. "We have to hurry then!" she said running, pulling Satoshi along behind her.

"Now. For our final proformance we have the Rocks Five. The lead singer- Daisuke Niwa, Drummer- Argentine, Electric Guitar- Hanabashi and Keiji, and on Base Guitar- Seaharah." The principle announced before an eruption of applause.

"You ready Dai?" Keiji asked.

"Bout as ready as I'm going to get." Daisuke said.

"Ah, cheer up Niwa!" Seaharah said smiling. "Besides there's surpise waiting in the audience for you."

"Seaharah!" the rest of the group said.

"I don't want him dieing of an heart attack sorry." Seaharah said walking out on stage behind the curtains.

"Come on. Don't want to leave them waiting." Argentine said.

"It's starting. Come on we need to hurry and get inside." Rike said and they entered the gym.

"Look their on stage now." Risa pointed out as they made their way to the front.

"What?" Satoshi asked in shock as he saw the band on the stage.

"Hi guys. We're Rocks Five. The song we'll be singing is I'd Do Anything. It was written by Keiji. I hope you like it." Diasuke said before pulling the microphone out of it's stand as the band started playing.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

_  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

"No way." was the only thing Satoshi could say. 

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

'Satoshi. Do you think…' Krad started.  
"Shut up Krad." Satoshi said out loud not caring who heard at the minute.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

Diasuke looked down and saw Satoshi. Shock came over him.

'We have a surprise waiting in the audience for you.' he remembered Seaharah say.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and smiled.

'He's not gone yet.' Daisuke thought.

'You thought he was going to leave without saying good-bye? Geez, I don't think Krad would let him.' Dark said.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall alseep with you, you ya  
Cuz I know I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

The song finished and Daisuke hopped off the stage in front of Satoshi.

"Why aren't you gone?" he asked not caring that people were staring at him.

"Krad wouldn't let me leave with out saying good-bye." Satoshi said.

"That's what Dark said." Daisuke said as sadness came over him again.

"Daisuke." Satoshi said pulling Daisuke's chin up so he could see his eyes. "I will always love you. I promise to come back as soon as possible. Can you wait till then?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't think I can." Daisuke said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Don't cry. It wont help anything." Satoshi said.

"I don't want you to leave. You just got back!" Daisuke yelled. Now the whole entire gym was quiet. Daisuke, realizing what he had just done, ran to the back of the stage.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled running after him. It didn't take him long to find Daisuke after running back stage thanks to all the people back there pointing the way. "Daisuke. Listen to me…" he started.

"I don't want to!" Daisuke yelled getting up. He was about to run when Satoshi grabbed him wrist.

"Daisuke." Satoshi said calmly.

"Leave me alone!" Daisuke said as he struggled to get free of Satoshi's soft yet strong grasp. Satoshi sighed and leaned in to kiss him.

"Daisuke, you need to calm down." he said softly before their lips met. This strangely calmed Daisuke down. When Satoshi broke the kiss Daisuke hugged him.

"Why do you have to leave?" Daisuke asked a lot calmer now.

"It's my job." Satoshi said.

"I don't care if it's you're job. Send somebody else. I want you here, with me, right now. Not in a year." Daisuke said.

"You know I…"

"Don't say you can't." Daisuke cut him off. "I know you can if you want to."

"Seaharah." Satoshi sighed.

"Hiwatari." Seaharah answered.

"Tell your dad to find someone else to go. I do believe I've been captured." Satoshi said smiling at Daisuke.

"Yes sir." Seaharah smiled as he walked away.

"Did you get it?" Riku asked.

"Yup." Seaharah said holding up his camera.

"ALL of it?" Risa asked.

"Every second." Seaharah said.

"Great!" Risa squealed.

"I can't wait till graduation." Seaharah said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"No reason." Seaharah smiled.

"Well be glad it's in ten days then." Risa said.

"Of course." Seaharah smiled. "Just ten days."

* * *

I really hope you liked it. I just had the idea and wanted to write it. And no there will not be a squeal to it. Thanks for reading it. Please Review! 


	2. Worlds Greatest

Graduation.

Daisuke, Seaharah, Argentine, Keiji, and Hanabashi stood on the stage an two hours into graduation as Rock Five finished a song. Everyone had their diplomas. The last hour was a surprise for everyone. Rock Five was give a good-bye and good riddance concert. But the surprises just kept comeing.

"Me and a few friends have a video made for two people who according to the majority of the school have come the furthest. They were the most unlikely pair of friends all through high school. And then they became more. And as strange as it was everyone accepted them." Seaharah announced as the rest of Rock Five exited the stage for water. "Also according to polls taken by the whole student body, they will most likely become famous in one way or another because of their intellect and talent. Please enjoy." With that the projector screen came down and the movie started.

_Satoshi- first year._

"_Seaharah get that thing out of my face." Satoshi said covering the camera lens._

"_what are you doing Satoshi?" Seaharah asked not listening._

"_Reading. Leave me alone." Satoshi said bored like._

"_Do you know where Dai is?" Seaharah asked._

"_How should I know?" Satoshi asked as he continued to read._

_Daisuke- first year._

"_Seaharah We're going to be late!" Daisuke yelled on the first day of school._

"_I'm coming." Seaharah said running after Daisuke, trying to keep the camera steady._

"_Look it's Risa and Riku. Hey guys do you know which class I'm suppose to be in?" Daisuke asked a little rushed._

"_You don't know?" Riku asked dumbfound._

"_Well I am a little late. Help me please!" Daisuke begged._

"_Come on." Risa said shaking her head._

_Satoshi- second year._

"_Seaharah where's Niwa?" Satoshi asked poking his head in the room._

"_Oh hi Satoshi. I think he went to the art room why?" Seaharah asked._

"_Stop pointing the camera at me." Satoshi said putting his hand over the lens. _

"_I'm trying to catch everything that happens in high school. You only get to be here once." Seaharah complained._

"_No, you only get to be here once. I got to go." Satoshi said before leaving._

_Daisuke- second year._

"_Risa have you seen Satoshi? He forgot his bag. That's not usual for him. Has he already left?" Daisuke asked._

"_Yeah you missed him by like five minutes." Risa said before going back to talking to her sister._

"_Seaharah where'd that camera come from? I thought you broke yours." Daisuke asked just noticing the camera._

"_I got another one." Seaharah shrugged._

"_Ok. Great for you. I've got to go." Daisuke said remembering the forgotten bag in his hand._

_Satoshi- third year._

"_Seaharah, you don't have to be that close. I'm sure you'd still be able to see me if you backed up five feet." Satoshi said annoyed._

"_But then I can't get the emotion on your face." Seaharah pouted._

"_What emotion?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow._

"_That's why I need to be so close. It's hard to catch it when it's there." Seaharah said as if it were obvious._

"_Back up a little." Satoshi said in a final tone and Seaharah did. _

"_Do you know where Daisuke is by the way?" he asked._

"_He went home early." Satoshi said._

"_Why?"_

"_He got sick on Saturday and wasn't feeling good to begin with." Satoshi explained._

"_He willingly went home? That's not like him." Seaharah frowned._

"_No I made him go home before it got worse."_

_Daisuke- third year._

"_What are you doing Daisuke?" Seaharah asked pointing the camera at the red head._

"_Writing." Daisuke answered simply._

"_Writing what?" Seaharah asked curiously._

"_A copy of the notes today. Satoshi couldn't make it and I don't think he needs to be missing anything. Even if he say's he knows it all." Daisuke continued to write._

"_So are you free this weekend?" Seaharah asked curiously once more._

"_No. Satoshi said he'd tutor me this weekend so I'm staying over at his place." Daisuke said._

_Daisuke & Satoshi- first year._

"_Satoshi! Sorry." Daisuke bowed after he ran into Satoshi._

"_Are you ok?" Satoshi asked in monotone. _

"_Y-yes. Thank you. I got to go. Sorry again." Daisuke stumbled as he hurried off once again._

_Daisuke & Satoshi- second year._

"_Satoshi! I don't understand what the teacher was talking about. Can you go over it with me after school?" Daisuke asked as the lunch bell rang._

"_Sure Niwa. Seaharah. Stop pointing the camera at me." Satoshi said as he walked out the room._

"_But Satoshi…" Seaharah started, but Daisuke cut him off._

"_Come on Seaharah. Let's go find Riku and Risa."_

_Daisuke & Satoshi- third year._

"_Good Morning Satoshi." Daisuke said smiling widely._

"_Morning Daisuke." Satoshi replied walking to his seat._

"_Did you do the homework last night?" Daisuke continued smiling._

"_Yes. And no. I'm not showing you. You should learn to get it done on time." Satoshi sighed as he pulled out a book_

"_Satoshi! You're so mean." Daisuke pouted._

"_I'm not falling for that again." Satoshi said as he started reading._

"_Seaharah. Where's Daisuke?" Satoshi asked hurriedly into the camera that was pointed at him._

"_What's with the rush?" Seaharah asked taking a step back so that Satoshi wasn't yelling into the camera._

"_Seaharah!" Satoshi yelled anyway not caring._

"_I don't know he went that way." Seaharah said quickly pointing down the hall in the direction Daisuke supposedly went._

"_Thank you." Satoshi said running in the direction _

"_What was that all about?" Risa asked as Seaharah pointed the camera at her._

"_I don't know. Come on. Let's go see." Seaharah said running after Satoshi._

"_Daisuke!" Satoshi was heard, the camera soon catching up with him._

"_Leave me alone!" Daisuke yelled at Satoshi through tears before he started running again._

"_NO!" Satoshi yelled and Daisuke stopped and turned to look at Satoshi. "I wont leave you alone. Not again." Satoshi said walking up to Daisuke._

"_Satoshi. I.. I.." Daisuke started as Satoshi hugged him._

"_Why aren't you gone?" Daisuke asked not caring that people were staring at him._

"_Krad wouldn't let me leave with out saying good-bye." Satoshi said._

"_That's what Dark said." Daisuke said as sadness came over him again._

"_Daisuke." Satoshi said pulling Daisuke's chin up so he could see his eyes. "I will always love you. I promise to come back as soon as possible. Can you wait till then?" Satoshi asked._

"_I don't think I can." Daisuke said as tears started to fill his eyes._

"_Don't cry. It wont help anything." Satoshi said._

"_I don't want you to leave. You just got back!" Daisuke yelled. Now the whole entire gym was quiet. Daisuke, realizing what he had just done, ran to the back of the stage._

"_Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled running after him. It didn't take him long to find Daisuke after running back stage thanks to all the people back there pointing the way. "Daisuke. Listen to me…" he started._

"_I don't want to!" Daisuke yelled getting up. He was about to run when Satoshi grabbed him wrist._

"_Daisuke." Satoshi said calmly._

"_Leave me alone!" Daisuke said as he struggled to get free of Satoshi's soft yet strong grasp. Satoshi sighed and leaned in to kiss him._

"_Daisuke, you need to calm down." he said softly before their lips met. This strangely calmed Daisuke down. When Satoshi broke the kiss Daisuke hugged him._

"_Why do you have to leave?" Daisuke asked a lot calmer now._

"_It's my job." Satoshi said._

"_I don't care if it's you're job. Send somebody else. I want you here, with me, right now. Not in a year." Daisuke said._

"_You know I…"_

"_Don't say you can't." Daisuke cut him off. "I know you can if you want to."_

"_Seaharah." Satoshi sighed._

"_Hiwatari." Seaharah answered._

"_Tell your dad to find someone else to go. I do believe I've been captured." Satoshi said smiling at Daisuke._

"_Yes sir." Seaharah smiled as he walked away._

When the video was over everyone was cheering.

"Now back to Rock Five." The Principle announce shortly once everyone was quiet only to have them get loud again.

"Hi." Daisuke said into the Microphone and every cheered again. "That was rather embarrassing." Everyone laughed. "A lot happened this past year, but for the most part that's how it was."

"Yeah right!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Your right. There was more. But that's for me to know and you never to find out." Daisuke said and a couple of people whistled. "Not like that." He got a chores of "aw" from that statement. "And if no one knew, that last clip was taken ten days ago and I'm proud to say Satoshi is backstage right now. Yeah I saw you looking for him. Well, now I hope we can put the surprises aside for a while. This song is Worlds Greatest. We've been singing requested songs all night so I though we'd sing a song I think would be the perfect song for today. So here it goes."

**I am a mountainI am a tall treeooh, I am a swift wind,Sweepin' the countryI am a river,Down in the valleyooh, I am a visionAnd I can see clearlyIf anybody asks you who I amJust stand up tallLook 'em in the face and sayI'm that star up in the skyI'm that mountain peak up highHey I made it, mmmI'm the world's greatestAnd I'm that little bit of hopeWhen my back's against the ropesI can feel it, mmmI'm the world's greatest(the worlds greatest, worlds greatest , for ever )I am a giantI am an eagleooh, I am a lionDown in the jungleI am a marchin' bandI am the peopleooh, I am a helping handI am a heroIf anybody asks you who I amJust stand up tallLook 'em in the face and say**

**I'm that star up in the skyI'm that mountain peak up highHey I made it, mmmI'm the world's greatestAnd I'm that little bit of hopeWhen my back's against the ropesI can feel it, mmmI'm the world's greatest(the worlds greatest, worlds greatest , for ever )In the ring of life i'll rain love (i will rain)and the world will notice a king (oohh yahh)when there is darkness i'll shine a light (shine a light)and views of success reflect in me**

When that song was over everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now Dai. I know you probably don't want anymore surprises but what can I say? I full of them." Seaharah said walking up to Daisuke.

"Uh oh." Daisuke said into the Mic. Everyone laughed.

"Before I reveal it I have a question. If you were given the choice between going to England on a record deal or staying with Satoshi which would you choose?" Seaharah asked. Everyone was looking at Daisuke.

"If I couldn't take him with me I wouldn't go." Daisuke said. "Don't tell me the surprise is a record deal in England because I'll kill you." Everyone laughed again.

"No, it's not. In matter of fact it's not even my surprise." Seaharah said taking a couple of steps back. "Satoshi." Satoshi walked out onto the stage with his hands in the pockets of his tux. Seaharah handed him the Microphone.

"You know I had a whole speech prepared but believe it or not I forgot it." Satoshi said sighing and everyone laughed at how absurd but true sounding that was." Daisuke. I've loved you since the day I met you. I have never believed in love a first sight, but let me tell you something, I fell pretty hard from that high and mighty podium I was on when I saw you. So today I stand here, in front of a thousand people to ask you…" Satoshi got down on one knee, took out a small box, took a rather small ring out of it, and Daisuke's hands flew to his mouth. "… will you marry me?" Daisuke didn't scream, he didn't even say yes. He just stood there as tears came out of his eyes and nodded. Satoshi stood up and grabbed Daisuke's left hand, put the ring on it, then kissed him. Everyone hooted and hollered.

"I love you." was all Daisuke said before kissing Satoshi again. After a while he let go of Satoshi, saying he had to at least finished the night. Satoshi kissed him one more time before leaving the stage.

"Well," Daisuke started wipping a few more tears from his eyes. "He just made me the happiest person alive. I'm going to try to get through the rest of the night without crying. So bare with me if I do. No more surprises, ok guys?" Everyone laughed as Rock Five started singing "School's Out." All in all, this had been the best day Daisuke could have ever hoped for.

Thanks for reading. I hope it was as good as the first. Maybe not. Please leave a comment!!

-Mika3103


End file.
